The lost love
by Aim33245
Summary: Newly promoted D.I Goodman is sent to Saint Marie to replace his colleague D.I Richard Poole but when something happens to the host of the party, Richard and Humphrey team up alongside Camille and the others to solve the mystery for the last time.
1. Chapter 1

"Humphrey Goodman" said the commissioner, "I am glad to announce that you have passed the exam therefore you have been promoted to detective inspector. Congratulations, D.I Goodman". I was overjoyed as I have tried to become detective inspector for about 5 years now. My boss would never allow me to enter for the exam because I 'wasn't worth the waste of money', that was his own words.

Because I became D.I, I was able to lead a great team of people who I was member of since I joined the police force. My life has spiralled both up and down, dating people, including my colleague Jade who I was with for a couple of years before she left, it was heart breaking. I eventually married my friend, her name is Sally and we have been friends since we were children, she has been there since forever, through the good and bad, thick and thin and honestly, I have loved her every minute since I have married her. She graduated as a nurse when I joined the police force; she spends sometime away from home on training duties and helping young university students become nurses, another reason why I love her.

My friend Richard Poole became a D.I years ago and we had done our training together, we quickly became fast friends and spent most of our time together before he left to go to ST. Marie to join the honoré over there to help solve murders. After he left, we never spoke as much mainly because we lost contact, unfortunately the boss over here at the time had no idea of the address he was living at or even the police department over in St. Marie; this meant I cannot write to him or anything. It has been a good few years since we last spoke, until, the office got that phone call.

"Forrest" our boss said with a posh accent as he picked up the black office phone and a lot of muffling came from the other end, I couldn't hear anything as I was standing at the office door. "I'll let him know, thank you" he said sighing and flicking his eyes over to me, frowning.

"Sir, is everything alright?" I asked not trying to intrude on his conversation

"Well, that was D.I Poole's colleague on the phone and there is a party which you are invited to, words from Poole according to detective Sargent Bordey" he said "I have no idea on who it was though, she never released her name." I stood and stared just as he said that before releasing a smile as I nodded and left, heading towards my desk waiting for clock off time.

The day had come, the day I would be flying out to St. Marie to see my long lost friend who I hadn't seen for numerous years. The flight was from London Heathrow at 11am which meant we would arrive at 1:15pm. The party didn't start until 6pm which gave me time to explore the city before meeting up at the hotel. As I exited the plane, the atmosphere was defiantly French because of the smell of baguettes instantly hitting me and drawing me to them as if the smell carried me to them as seen in cartoons. I instantly checked my phone, just to text sally to say I had arrived.

Me: _Hi Sally, just to let you know that I have arrived in St. Marie and I love you, see you in a couple of weeks xx_

I sent the message hoping for a reply, I never received one, either because a) Sally wasn't near her phone, b) she was teaching or c) because I had no signal or she didn't have a signal.

 _3:30pm – current destination, the hotel getting ready for the party._

I finally received a text message but it was not from Sally, it was from the chief about the arrangements of arriving to the party, apparently there was a car coming to pick me up along with a couple of people who are friends with Richard. I decided to walk out onto the balcony for air, the room felt hot, it was either because I had switched off the air conditioning in the room or I had not climatised to the weather here yet. The view from the balcony was quite spectacular, full view of the beach, palm trees and the reflection of the sun in the ocean, the scene was like a postcard, natural and spectacular.

As I finished putting my tie on and poured myself a glass of champagne, my phone vibrated on the table displaying a text message.

 _Sally: ok x_

I looked at my phone disappointedly as I slid it back in my pocket trying not to think of the message sent, I imagined the text back being more thoughtful with a _'good luck x love you'_ message added on. The message was also quite disappointing as it was around 4 hours delayed and not even an attempted phone call. I ended up walking around my room for a while trying out different ties while playing candy crush, trying to pass the time.

* _knock, knock*_

"Come in!" I call, as the door edged open to reveal a man, dressed in a drivers cap as if he was a chauffeur.

"I've came to take you to the party Mr. Goodman." He replied standing smartly as I walked towards the door to go to the car waiting for me.

"Ah" I replied as I placed my glass on the cabinet against the back wall, "Splendid, let's go then" I added as I walked out the door and into the corridor of the hotel. Many different thoughts were going through my mind by this point: Sally, Richard, St. Marie, Party and also that text.

We left the hotel and entered the reception area of the hotel, standing there was a woman, long black hair which was waved and flowed down her back, what I heard sounded as if she was looking for somebody before she stopped what she was saying and looked at me, smiling.

"Mr. Goodman?" she asked standing in front of me as I nodded in response. "the car is outside, my name is Camille Bordey, detective sergeant Bordey" she added as I held my hand out to shake hers and followed her outside to the big limo- ish type car, where standing was the chauffer who came up to my room to inform me about the arrangements as the car was sitting outside waiting for me to enter.

The car sped down the road as the lights from the other cars and restaurants on the street whizzed by, my vision was blurred and the radio played French music, classical music which was not my preferred music, unfortunately, I had no idea how to say 'can you change the station?' in French. My head switched from left to right looking at the scenery facing me, when I went past a restaurant, there was a man proposing to his girlfriend, with an orchestra of violins playing behind him, I never saw the result but I hope the man got engaged.

"So, you're from England Mr Goodman" Camille spoke as she grabbed her lipstick out of her bag.

"Yes, my wife Sally is supposed to come here soon. She works as a nurse" I added whilst smiling at her and whipping my head left and right in a slight rapid motion.

"Well, she is very lucky, and by the look on your face you defiantly love her." I started to daydream whilst Camille spoke about Sally, I do miss her a lot but our marriage seems a bit off for my liking, starting with the lack of communication between us since I got offered the job out here.

"Yes, well." I started as I cleared my throat, "sometimes I feel like the lucky one because she is my rock. I can depend on her for anything and that is why I love her". Once I spoke, Camille gently placed her hand on top of mine and smiled, "that was beautiful". We gave each other a gentle smile before once again looking out of the window. The feeling I got from that one moment with Camille was exactly how I felt when I first started dating Sally, my heart rate increased and my throat became dry. I don't know what it is but I feel like I could be in love with Camille.

We arrived at the party. The doors where gold and the men standing were polished, suits and ties, polished shoes, this felt more like a film premier than a party. I was informed that D.I Poole would be inside waiting to introduce me to the team I would be leading. The music was classical, ladies in dresses down to the floor with a slight train following. Waiters and waitresses wandering around holding platers of fish, champagne and nibbles. I looked around as I caught a glimpse of a hand, must be D.I Poole.

"Ah Richard, so nice to see you again" I spoke as I walked towards him, arms out inviting him into a hug,

"Humphrey" he responded, accepting my offer for a hug and smiling in the process, Camille wandered past me and stood next to my dear friend. She linked arms with him as I smiled at her. "So glad you could make it"

"And I am so glad to see you again, it's been ages. How's Sally Doing?"

And there was the all-important question, friends for years, knows her like the back of his hand. I couldn't help but pause with anticipation before replying, I took a deep breath before replying "Fine, she's perfectly fine. Just, at home, working" I said taking longer pauses after every word, my hands in my pockets swaying from the heel of my shoe to my toe.

"Will she be visiting?" I nodded and made a yes gesture

"Hopefully in the next few weeks" We were interrupted by a waiter offering us a glass of champagne. He was a funny man, tall, dark brown hair with a slight moustache visible above his lip. He was a suspicious character but we were here to have fun, not to work. Richard and Camille accepted the offer as they touched glasses and began to drink. The hostess of the party began to speak, she stood on a podium at the back of the room and thanked everyone for being there, she was tall, blonde haired with a very posh accent, her jewellery shined from the lights hitting it and her pink floor length dress shined with tiny sparkles, her glance gracefully moved from left to right as her hands unfolded mid-air.

"I'd like to thank every single one of you for being here today. The part which Richard has played in our team, our family has been incredible but his return to the UK was unfortunately possible and has ended up happening. D.I Humphrey Goodman is taking over the job and we hope that he does just as good of a jo-"The woman who was talking instantly fell to the floor, a loud thud followed as she flopped around after fainting.

Richard, Camille and I fled towards the stage to where she fell. This was not a usual case of death; this was a poisoning of some kind. After about a minute she stopped flopping around and her unconscious, lifeless body lay there as everyone started to crowd around her. A doctor put his head on her chest to attempt to hear a heartbeat, but to no avail.

"She's dead." He spoke as he grabbed her hand. "My darling wife has, gone." He added as he placed his head on top of her hand and a tear began to fall and land on the wooden floor next to her. I walked towards the doctor and the deceased to inspect what was going on.

"Mum?" a young voice called out with a worried tone.

"I'm sorry you're goi-" Richard began to say placing his hand on her shoulder. She was medium height, long blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She looked exactly like the deceased.

"Where is my mother?" she asked, more seriously. Richard dipped his head as she looked at her father, her eyes instantly filled up with tears as she ran towards the body not even looking at her father.

"She's gone Amelie, she's actually gone." He responded as she fell to her knees in a dramatic way and lay on her father, crying.


	2. C2

_The woman was taken to the morgue and examined. The results will be here by lunchtime today_

\- Chris

The team met up in the office, both D.I's sharing one computer as Camille wrote on the board about the victim and those who were the suspects in the case. So far we know the name of the victim, the occupation and the family of her.

"Esme Arthur, 47 years of age, corporate manager of le boutique de mer. Well liked on the island and well known. No criminal record in any country visited so the UK, Germany and Italy records are clear of any wrong doing by her. According to her neighbour she loved to travel and her only daughter Amelie went on any trip her mother went on." Dwayne spoke looking at his notes without looking up to make eye contact with the others until he had finished. Everything which was said Camille wrote down bullet points under Mrs Arthur's picture.

"So If she was well liked on the island, why would anyone want to kill her? " D.I Poole questioned looking at his companion. "I've missed being able to solve crimes with my best friend." He added as they both nodded.

Thinking back to what Dwayne was saying about her being someone who would never do anything wrong made me think she may have some hidden demons which she does not want to share with her colleagues and especially with her family. We did the usual routine of home inspection which J.P and Dwayne were in charge of whilst Camille, Richard and I went out and interviewed those at the party as well as those who knew her best, her family, friends and neighbours. We split up, Camille went to interview the neighbours, Richard went to interview the suspects/witnesses at the party and I had the family interviewing job.

I approached the home of the Arthur's where Amelie and Mr Arthur currently were staying. The home was expensive, much expected of a doctor and a boutique corporate manager as they brought home a lot. I practically tip toed up the stairs to the large mahogany front door with a stain glass window and a door bell which made a noise of chimes, Mr Arthur opened the door.

"Ah good evening Mr Arthur, D.I Goodman just calling to ask a few questions to you and your daughter, Amelie. If it's possible in that case." I asked politely because I didn't want to pressure them into answering. Fortunately Mr. Arthur nodded and invited me in before shutting the door behind me and quietly requesting I removed my shoes.

We went through to the living room, it was beige with a subtle shade of cream. The carpet was white with two brown sofas and a coffee table to match. I sat on the sofa directly opposite to the window with Mr Arthur sitting facing me on the floor with Amelie perching on the chair directly opposite to where my vision was positioned.

"Mr Arthur.." I began to say before he placed his hand up with his head facing the other way.

"Please, call me Alex" he responded, slowly lowering his hand, allowing me to continue what I was asking him.

"Right, Alex. Your wife, Esme. Do you know if anything was wrong with her before the party or during the party? Any falling outs with any guest or colleagues before her big speech?" Alex responded by shaking his head. Amelie's expression remained neutral as if she was hiding something.

"Amelie, what about you? Did you notice anything wrong with your mum?" She lowered her head and began to cry ever so slowly. I handed her a tissue as she began to speak.

"She received a note. A note which she refused to show me. All I can tell you is it was on a violet coloured piece of paper and the writing was in a cursive style of handwriting. She was walking with me towards the limo but the note didn't physically appear until she opened the door and it was stuck between the window, the envelope was sealed and the address which goes on the front was in magazine style cut out letters. I was unable to find out what it said but mother was scared when she read it. She shoved it back into her bag so nobody could see it and left the bag in the limo." I took notes and thanked both of them for their contribution, they seemed helpful but all I want to do is find that note and see what it says. As well as seeing how Richard and Camille are doing because well funnily enough, I do care.

Richard went and interviewed the victim's right hand man, the man she could always depend on no matter what. His name was Archie, a man who was around 5'9, jet black hair and was by Esme's side every second of the day as her P.A. If there was anything wrong with her, he'd definitely know.

Archie was at his home on the island. A luxurious beach hut with a barbecue and hammock outside, a little sitting area outside so he could take in the sun whilst eating his breakfast and reading the daily newspaper in the morning, quite similar to my hut but slightly bigger and with more ocean blue around the walls.

"You must be D.I Poole" Archie spoke in a deep voice and a defined French accent. "The name's Archie" Richard nodded in response as Archie climbed out of his hammock and shook Richard's hand.

"Hello, I um wanted to ask you a few questions about Esme, if that is possible" Richard questioned getting his pen and notepad out of his blazer pockets.

"Ah, Esme, the woman who saved me from my past and gave me my job to help me in the future" He started off saying. "It's a shame she's gone, honestly, why would anyone hurt such a kind, bright and beautiful woman?" he later questioned, not once making eye contact with Richard.

"I'm sorry? Save you from your past?" He questioned, "How'd she do that?"

"Well, before I met Esme, I was a man who had a weak and a brightless future ahead of him. No life, no family, no friends who actually cared. I met Esme whilst walking down the street, I accidently bumped into her causing her to drop her bag; as it was my fault, I went over and helped her pick everything up. After that we got talking and she offered me a job as her P.A which I took with no hesitation." he explained as Richard wrote everything down.

"So as her P.A, you would know everything about her, am I correct?" Archie nodded in response.

"Yes, I know who she liked, disliked and what commitments she had such as meetings with top designers etc."

"so, in your honest opinion, on the day of the murder would you say that she acted differently? distant, odd, scared?" he questioned

"Well, there is this one man. His name is monsieur Degrade, a man who she hated and always wanted to take her down. A man who wouldn't greave for her death, a man who would for definite dance on her grave and smile. He's a horrible man, ugh" Archie scoffed as he turned around and went to lie back on his hammock.

"Do you have his address?"

"Yes, two seconds; I'll write it down for you". And with that being said, Archie got back off his hammock, lifted his hat from over his eyes and wandered through to the kitchen to pick up a piece of paper, a pen and his electronic contact list to write the details of this monsieur Degrade.


End file.
